Ouran Dreams
by starandmouseyproductions
Summary: What happens when two best friends find themselves right smack in the middle of an anime, far away from their southern homes? Hilarity, that's what. KyouxOC MorixOC
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Star and Mouse do not own Ouran or any of the characters. Everything regarding Ouran belongs to Bisco Hatori. We only own our own characters. And the plot. My apologies to Tamaki fans beforehand. We make him out as a complete idiot. You were warned. ~Star

Kayla Joyce was rushing about her room, gathering her clothes, a toothbrush and toothpaste, a brush, basically everything someone would need for a sleep over. "Hmmmm what else should I get?" she said aloud as she looked around her room. "Oh! some of my Anime DVDs!" she squealed and grabbed a few disks of her and her best friend's favorite anime, Ouran High School Host Club, and a few other ones that they enjoyed watching. After stuffing everything into her overnight bag and throwing it over her shoulder, Kayla ran down the stairs and past her mother.

"Kayla Ann Joyce where do you think you're going in such a hurry?" Kayla's mother demanded giving her daughter a stern look.

Kayla looked back at her. "To Amanda's of course!" She beamed and continued on her way out the door.

Her mother just shook her head. "Those two are always together," she said smiling. "Kinda like Amanda's mother and I were," she recalled smiling at the memories and continued to do work around the house.

Kayla ran all the way to her best friend's house, and knocked lightly on the door, setting her bag on the ground while she waited for either Amanda or Mrs. Barsetti to open the door for her.

"Amanda! Someone's at the door for you!" a voice called down the hall. After a moment her older brother poked his head into her room, irritated look on his face. "Did you not hear me? Or are you suddenly deaf?" he grouched.

Amanda looked up from her cleaning and took her headphones out of her ears. "Wha?" she asked.

Her brother sighed. "I don't have time for this, Manda. I have work. Your friend is at the door. Comprende?"

Amanda blinked and then, finally grasping what he was saying, raced past him and to the front door her headphones resting over her shoulder. She almost slammed the door open in excitement. "Kayla!"

Kayla smiled and waved at her. "Finally someone comes!" She joked around smiling. "And is Jacob that lazy? I saw him walk by and go get you... wouldn't it be easier for him to just open the door?" She mused kidding around. She peeked around Amanda's shoulder. "Hi ya Jacob, I see you're just as lazy as usual." She said teasingly before turning back to Amanda. "Sooo I brought some of my Anime DVDs wanna go watch?"

Amanda rolled her eyes. "That would defeat the purpose of him being lazy before going to work," she commented.

Jacob flicked a crumbled up receipt at the girls before grabbing his keys. "I'm gone. Don't tear the house up before Mom gets home," he grumbled as he swept past them.

Amanda rolled her eyes yet again and at the mention of anime exclaimed, "HAI! Let's watch some Ouran!" She then made for her room motioning to Kayla to follow.

Amanda took the DVDs and put one of them into her dvd player as she turned on her TV. She grabbed both TV and DVD remote before perching on her bed. "I think we should watch the episode where Kaoru and Hikaru have that fake fight. It's priceless!"

Kayla nodded her head. "That was quite funny it was all like RAWR! Flying Bun Bun... and Poof Huni runs in and then flys across the screen happily holding Bun Bun! And Mori runs and and swims across the screen and then you see him with Huni who is holding Bun Bun and and Kaoru and Hikaru are still like RAWR *Throws everything they could get their hands on*," Kayla laughed falling back.

Amanda laughed as well as she started the DVD and turned the volume up. "And what was even funnier was at the end where they make up and everyone's like, 'Was this really all a joke?'" She sighed as she laid back beside her best friend and nearly adopted hearts for eyes. "It would be really cool if we could meet those guys. Especially the twins and Mori!"

Kayla nodded her head and giggled. "Yes! The Twins... but I wanna see Kyouya!" She beamed and paused for a moment. "And Huni would be so kawaii to hug!" She giggled again and closed her eyes."What do you think it would be like? You know to go to that school and be able to meet the 'Host Club?" she asked looking over at her best friend.

Amanda sighed. "It'd be interesting to say the least. Tamaki would grate on my nerves for sure. And then I would have to tell him so. And then the twins would be like 'See Tono? She doesn't like you' and laugh. And then he would go in his little corner and grow mushrooms or go to Kyouya and demand that 'mother' control his kids." She grabbed her nearby Ouran pillow and hugged it to her chest. "What do you think?"

Kayla thought about it for a second. "Tamaki would definitely get on my nerves that's for sure." She paused for a moment again still in thought. "And Huni would run up asking for candy holding his Bun Bun and Mori would be close behind, and just be standing there and then Huni would climb up him to get to his shoulders," she giggled.

"Hai!" Amanda cried. She just hoped she could get a taste of the Host Club in her dreams that night.

Kayla yawned and snuggled up into the pillow but made it where she could still watch the DVD. "If they were real... which one would you have a crush one?" she asked with a giggled looking over at her friend.

Amanda considered this as she watched the DVD. "Hmm... That's a good question...I wanna hear your answer first, though, so I know I won't pick the same guy as you."

Kayla thought for a moment. "Kyouya," she said simply before looking back at her best friend. "Alrighty then your turn to tell me."

Amanda smiled and one could almost imagine her eyes being replaced with cartoon hearts as she said, "I would definitely go for Mori-sempai! He's sooo hot! And he knows kendo. I would give anything to be able to take kendo with him!" she raved. (Wow... She's almost like one of Mori's regulars here. XD)

"Really! But he is sooo quiet!" she exclaimed. "I can sooo see you with the twins or even Tamaki before MORI!"

"NOOOO! NEVER TAMAKI! He would annoy the HELL outta me! I would commit sepukku* before that! Besides, I don't really see how you could go for Kyouya. He's almost _too_ cold and calculating," came Amanda's response. She let out a yawn and watched the scene on the television before turning to her friend.

She smiled. "I love his calculating personality." She giggled. "Well, it's getting late shouldn't we go to bed soon?" she asked curiously.

Amanda blinked but as she felt another yawn she grabbed the remote and turned the anime off. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She then looked at the clock. "It's 1 am ALREADY?"

Kayla nodded with a yawn. "I guess it is..." she said with a frown. "Funny how time goes by so fast when we're together."

Amanda pulled the covers down and crawled under them, gesturing for Kayla to follow suit. "All right. We'd better go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow," she explained in between a yawn. Little did she know how right this statement was.

She nodded her head... "Yep we need fabric and thread..." A yawn interrupted her sentence as she snuggled down under the covers. "And whatever else we might need..." She trailed off falling asleep.

A/N: When I first started posting the chapters last night I forgot in my excitement to type up a disclaimer... XD Such is the reason why I am reposting. Hope this doesn't inconvenience anyone... Anyway, if this sounds broken and disjointed it's because this is in all actuallity a roleplay between Mousey and I. And it also got chopped up while moving it. We have other roleplays posted here that we will be moving from other accounts. Anything Mousey would like to add?

Mousey: Hope you enjoy! Nyu! m(n.n)m

Star: Oh! And please review! It makes Mousey and Star happy! Oh and *sweatdrops* let us know if we get anyone too ooc. Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As usual we don't own Ouran.

Star: Or Mori would end up with Haruhi already!

Mousey: *shakes head* No I think you would have Amanda as a regular character and she would be his!

Star: Oh hush... Anyway, enjoy!

~~~Hours Later-Early Morning~~~

"Alright Azumi-chan and Megumi-chan time to wake up! Your uniforms have both been pressed for you and are in your washrooms," came a new voice as the tiny figure moved across the room and threw open the blinds letting in bright rays of sunshine.

Kayla's (Azumi's) eyes fluttered open to the strange new voice as she sat up with a yawn. She blinked as she looked over at the stranger and let out a scream before looking around the room and letting out another scream. "WHO ARE YOU? WHERE ARE WE?" she cried.

The maid looked up at her. "What is the matter, Azumi-chan?" she asked puzzled by the girl's strange outburst.

Amanda woke to the sound of screaming. "Kayla... quit screaming..." she trailed as she snuggled into the plush and very comfortable bed. 'Wait a minute,' she thought. It was then her mind registered that something wasn't right. Her bed had never been this comfortable before.

Kayla continued her rampage. "Amanda! Don't tell me to stop screaming! We're no longer at your house and there is this strange little lady in here!"

Amanda opened her eyes and glanced at her friend. She looked very panicked for some reason. An older lady in a maid uniform came to her side. "Megumi-san? Do you know why Azumi-san is screaming?" she asked.

Amanda almost laughed at the ridiculous looking uniform. It was such an over-the-top exaggeration of a uniform. And then her eyes widened with the sudden realization that she didn't know this said maid that was invading her room. As she looked around, she blinked. This wasn't her room! Where were her anime posters? Where was her television? And where were her dadgum Ouran pillows? "Kayla?"

Kayla blinked staring at the old lady. "Who is Megumi? Who the hell is Azumi? And who the hell are you two?" she demanded. "My name is Kayla and this is Amanda," she snapped before turning to her friend. "And what do you need Amanda? Can't you see we've obviously been kidnapped? How can you be so calm?"

Amanda looked at the long billowing curtains around the tall and elegant windows. "Um, the kidnapping theory is a good one but why would a rich person kidnap us?"

The older maid spoke up. "You are at your mansion, Megumi-san or Amanda or whatever frivolous name you want to go by, and no one has been kidnapped. Don't speak of such things, young lady, or I shall have to go straight to your father."

Amanda blinked. "O-otou-san?" she asked.

"Yes, your father. Now go and get ready for school the both of you or I shall have the chauffeur take you to Ouran in your nightgowns."

Kayla looked at the old maid and narrowed her eyes sharply. "HOW DARE YOU PLAY SUCH A SICK JOKE ON HER YOU OLD HAG!" she snapped standing up. "Don't you think its enough that she knows her father has passed away, but to play a joke saying you'll bring her straight to him is just shallow. You can't bring back the passed." She was now in the old lady's face. "And another thing... Ouran is an ANIME... its fake! So get your old wrinkly butt out of here and do what you do, and don't you dare try to play that kind of joke on her again! She's been through enough!"

Amanda watched as the old maid narrowed her eyes and replied, "I will keep my mouth shut only because Master Hanara tolerates you. Now, both of you into your uniforms, this instant."

Amanda grabbed her friend's shoulder to keep her from snapping back at the woman and said, "Come on, Azumi-chan. Let's get into our uniforms." She then turned to the old maid. "Where are the washrooms again? I'm so tired I can't remember."

The old maid simply pointed. Amanda grabbed her friend's hand and got off the bed, practically dragging Kayla with her.

Kayla let out a yip as she was being dragged away. When the two were alone Kayla turned to her best friend. "You're really not buying into this nonsense are you?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. She blinked as she picked up the yellow long skirt uniform and cocked a brow at the fact that it looked exactly like the female version of the Ouran uniform. "This is really not happening..." she said in disbelief.

Amanda eyed the dress as well. "This is too weird... And I am not buying into this. I am just curious. Besides, I had the feeling that if we kept being ourselves they might have ended up sending us to the loony bin." She made sure the bathroom door was shut and locked and proceeded to get dressed. Once she was in the uniform she looked around the bathroom and was astonished by how big it was. "Rich bastards," she mumbled. "Now I know how Haruhi feels."

Kayla stared at herself in the dress. "No kidding..." she said shaking her head. "And if we can't be ourselves... who the hell are we suppose to act like? Renge?" she added turning to her friend. "With the "I'm so good I'm so rich" attitude and a giant bow?"

Amanda giggled. "She's too fan-girly for my tastes," she said as she acted with the air of a snob. She couldn't hold the act for too long though. She giggled again and then sighed. "I guess we'll just have to wing it. We could give them the excuse that we were up late studying if they ask why we're different."

Kayla shrugged her shoulders and nodded looking up as she heard the younger maids voice. "Megumi-chan, Azumi-chan your limo is ready! You have to get going or you will be late!"

Amanda's eyes went wide. "I've never ridden in a limo before," she whispered. She was suddenly excited as she grabbed her friend's hand and opened the door. "Let's go!"

Kayla shook her head. "Alrighty and I haven't either," she whispered as her own excitement began to rise and she followed her friend down the flight of stairs and towards the two maids. "Alright all ready."

The whole ride to Ouran Amanda messed with the controls and generally looked around in awe. "This is soooo cool!" she exclaimed.

A/N: Reuploading chapters sucks! I think next time we will make darn sure that nothing gets mixed up. I will try to get the chapters fixed ASAP. But anyway please review!

Mousey: It sure makes Star and I happy when you do!

Both: Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Of course we don't own anyone but Amanda, Kayla, Azumi, and Megumi! Or else we would have more money than what we do...

Kayla giggled and nodded at her friend before looking out the window as they pulled up to the school.

Amanda joined her friend at the window. "Look, look! That looks like Renge! And did I just see Huni-kun?" she asked.

Kayla nodded as she scanned the crowd. 'This really isn't happening...' she thought still not believing this whole thing. She blinked as the chauffeur opened the door. "Here we are ladies," he said warmly. Azumi nodded getting out and looking around before glancing back at her friend; she needed a little assurance that this was really happening.

Megumi (as she was known here) followed her friend and whispered, "Pinch me? I think I am dreaming."

Azumi (as Kayla is known here) gave her friend a quick pinch.

"Hanara-chan!" came a familiar voice. "Tanaka-chan!" came the same voice as a tiny blond haired boy came up and hugged their legs and looking up at them with bright eyes. Behind him stood a tall silent man, looking down at them for a quick moment before turning his head and looking to the side.

Azumi eyes were wide as she looked down at the blond haired boy who resembled Huni and then to the tall man who look like Mori and her jaw dropped. "I really gotta be dreaming," she thought to herself.

"That hurt, Azumi!" she then realized who was around them. It took all of her control to not go all fangirl on the two. She was seeing Huni and Mori after all! She looked down at Huni and replied, "Ohaiyo, Huni-kun! How are you?"

"Very good!" he cheered and threw his hands in the air. "We came to invite you to this giant party we're going to be having.. there is going to be lots of sweets and candy!" he cheered spinning around on one foot. And it'll be a lot of fun!"

Azumi blinked and smiled. "We can come," she said warmly.

Megumi smiled. "Where will it be Huni-kun?"

"In the host club's room of coarse," he responded. "Be there at 2:30 on the dot," he added before running off.

Azumi blinked. "That was Mori and Huni?"

Megumi watched as Huni ran off and Mori followed after him, his movements careful and calculated but also graceful. "Yes, yes that was." She then snapped out of it and said, "We still need to figure out where our classes are."

Azumi nodded her head. "Yeah, we should probably do that... I wonder if we will run into someone who will lead us..."

Just about then Tamaki appeared behind them. "I see you two lovely ladies came for your education! And I shall lead you to your class rooms!" he said throwing one of his hands in the air.

Azumi blinked and sweatdropped turning and following the host club president.

Megumi sweatdropped as well as she tried to keep up. 'I knew it. Tamaki does nothing but annoy me with his grand gestures and such,' she thought. When they reached the classroom, Megumi noticed that Kyouya was waiting for them by the entrance. She sweatdropped as Tamaki bounded up to his friend and exclaimed, "Good morning, Kyouya!~"

Megumi could almost see Azumi drooling as they came closer. "Good morning, Kyouya-san," she greeted once she was close enough.

Azumi stared at the guy with dark hair and glasses. 'This is REALLY not happening... Kyouya is standing in front of me... HE'S AN ANIME CHARACTER... I HAVE to be losing it,' she thought frantically before clearing her mind and smiling slightly. "Good Morning, Ootori-kun," she said softly.

Kyouya gave them a calculating look. "It's strange to see you girls walking with Tamaki especially you, Megumi-san. Didn't you make it clear that he was to stay away from you after you passed out from one of his hugs." He pushed his glasses up, making the light flash off them.

Megumi gave him a blank look. "I don't remember saying that. Azumi?"

Azumi gave her friend a quick shrug. "You sometimes just forget what you say and don't say," she replied with a giggle. "Sides' it's not like we really had a choice or an opportunity to escape he came up to us," she added simply.

Tamaki eyes went wide. "You mean you two don't like walking with me?" he asked. He appeared so heartbroken.

Megumi sighed as she watched the teenage boy go into a dark corner growing mushrooms from nowhere. "No, Tamaki-we absolutely LOVE all the attention it brings," she deadpanned.

Tamaki, however, missed the sarcasm and proceeded to glomp poor Megumi. She was barely able to gasp out, "Can't breath..."

Azumi sighed, walked over to the two, and dragged Tamaki off her friend. "You... STAY!" she exclaimed as she pointed at the over enthusiastic host.

Tamaki sulked for a moment before turning to Kyouya. "Mother, tell your children to behave!" he whined.

Azumi looked around. "Mother?" she asked with a tilt of her head and looking at her friend with a rather puzzled looked. Even though she knew who the blond hair boy was referring to she just decided to play clueless.

Kyouya released a sigh and pushed up his glasses. "Unfortunately he is referring to me..."

Azumi looked at him for a moment. "Wouldn't that make you a woman then?"

Kyouya turned and walked into the classroom, choosing to say nothing.

Megumi shivered at the cold atmosphere Kyouya had given off seconds before. "You know, Azumi... That was very devious of you," she commented as she made to go into the classroom.

Kayla smirked. "Believe me I know... but what was I suppose to do? Not be surprised that Tamaki was calling someone his age mother?" she asked. "That's not normal." she added following after her friend.

Tamaki stayed in his dark gloomy corner and blinked. "I was left..." he cried... sulking even more.

Megumi sighed as she called over her shoulder, "C'mon Tamaki. You don't want to be late."

Tamaki perked up and followed after her happily. 'I can't wait til the party. By then he'll be all over Haruhi,' she thought. 'Wait a minute! Haruhi is the only one of these rich bastards that will understand us!' She waited for Azumi and whispered, "Um, where do we sit?"

Azumi shrugged her shoulders. "I guess just sit somewhere and maybe we'll get lucky?" she said quietly taking a seat to the right of Kyouya and pulling out a sketchbook and began doodling waiting for class to start.

Tamaki smiled and took his seat, before patting the seat in front of him. "Come on Megumi sit down before you get into trouble."

Megumi held in a groan before sitting. 'I really sit in front of this fool? This is going to suck,' she thought as she pulled a notebook out of her desk and started writing music. The teacher entered then and said, "Ohaiyo class!"

Megumi mumbled a tired, "Ohaiyo, sensei" before letting a yawn pass through her lips. She glanced at Azumi and noticed the muse had struck her. 'Wonder what she's drawing?' she thought.

Megumi was correct, Azumi's muse had struck and the whole world around her seemed to be a huge blur besides the paper in front of her. A smile was on her face as the pencil drew the lines across the page. She had yet to notice that class had started.

Tamaki blinked and glanced over in the direction Megumi was looking at. And his own curiosity had taken over him wondering what the girl could be so concentrated on. "Does she realize that class has started?" he asked looking up at Megumi.

"Not the faintest idea," she replied, a little jealous that her friend had found her own world. 'I want some new inspiration, too.'

Tamaki had a serene look on his face as he asked, "What is she so passionate about, I wonder?"

"Art. She's been drawing since she was a toddler and our parents stuck us together."

About then the Hitachiin twins walked in. "Just need to speak to the president," they said to the teacher as they walked towards Tamaki, started to pass Azumi, and paused looking over her shoulder. They smirked snatching her drawing. "ITS KYOUYA ITS KYOUYA! ITS KYOUYA! " they cried as they waved the drawing around and danced jumping from left to right with an arm behind each other's back. "SOME ONE HAS A CRUSH, SOMEONE AS A CRUSH!" they sang in unison.

Azumi's eyes narrowed and she leaned back watching the dancing twins as she gripped her pencil tightly trying to bite her tongue and not make a huge outburst.

Megumi giggled at the twin's antics but decided to help her friend save face. "Aren't you two supposed to be here for Tamaki-san? He's only right behind me if you needed directions. Oh, and be sure to give Azumi-chan her sketchbook. She'll be very unhappy if you don't."

Tamaki had a goofy smile on his face as he studied the drawing. "Azumi-chan, you have an amazing ability to capture a person's essence. It's remarkable really. If I may ask, could you do one of me next? For even though I am burdened with my amazing looks and charms, it would be a sin not to capture this beauty in a work of art more beautiful than the world has seen," he started to ramble.

The twins made their way slowly to Tamaki, snuck up on him, and dragged him by his arms before he could rant anymore. "C'mon, tono. We have some work to do," Kaoru and Hikaru said as they made for the door.

Kyouya smirked as the sketchbook had been left on his desk, somehow. "This is very realistic. But shouldn't you concentrate on your studies?"

Megumi chose then to withdraw and decided it best not to make enemies with this particular host.

Kyouya stood suddenly and looked at the teacher. "Sensei, might I be excused? I need to make sure those three don't damage anything."

The teacher didn't react much, just nodded. It seemed as if he was used to this kind of commotion. As Kyouya passed Azumi's desk, he placed the sketchbook in front of her.

Azumi looked up for the first time since the commotion had happened and scanned the room at all the eyes staring at her as giggles and whispers went throughout the room. "This is going to be a fun class..." she said lowering her head to the table and hiding her face.

People looked over at Megumi."So you best friend has a thing for Kyouya huh?"

"That's soo cute"

"That's soo sweet..."

"You should try and get them together."

As the numerous comments continued to go to Megumi, Azumi gritted her teeth as she stood up and left the room without a word and headed to the bathroom...a place where she figured she'd be safe from the looks, the stares, the whispers and those comments...

Megumi shuddered as she thought of trying to get the upper hand on the youngest Ootori. That was a prospect she knew she wasn't up for yet. But she knew who was. She would talk to them later. Right now she was worried about her friend. "Sensei, may I be excused?" she asked politely ignoring the other girls.

"Of course, Hanara-san," the teacher replied.

She grabbed her music notebook and went off to find Azumi. Unfortunately, she had no idea where she was going and wandered around aimlessly getting more and more lost.

Azumi leaned back against the wall of the bathroom and sighed. "That was the most embarrassing thing ever." She sighed again covering her face with her hands. She looked at the drawing that was at her feet. "Why did they have to do that?" she asked looking up at the ceiling. "I know one thing is for sure, I am NOT going to that party thing now."

Megumi looked out of a window. 'Where the HELL are the bathrooms around here?' she thought.

She felt a sudden hand on her shoulder. She jumped and looked behind her to find Haruhi. "What's wrong, Megumi-sempai?"

Megumi allowed herself a fan moment as she basked in the glory of being called "sempai". She recovered quickly and responded, "I have been looking for Azumi-chan. I assume she went to hide in the bathroom but I have no idea where I am going, Haruhi-chan."

Haruhi smiled one of her host smiles and asked, "Need some help? Naturally I can't go with you in there but I can show you the way."

Megumi chuckled. "Really, Haruhi-chan. You don't have to act around me." She looked around to make sure no one was around and whispered, "I know your secret already."

Haruhi have her a puzzled look. "Aren't we looking for your friend?" she asked to change the subject as she began leading the way to the bathroom. "Well, there is that ladies' room over there," she said as she pointed. "Go see if she is in that one, if not I'll take you to the other one."

Azumi looked up hearing voices outside and shook her head. "More people..." she sighed staying where she was in the corner of the bathroom.

"Thanks, Haruhi-chan. You are really awesome!" she exclaimed as she left the younger girl at the entrance so she wouldn't get any weird questions. "Azumi?" she called. "You in here?"

"Yeah, I'm in here," she called back."That party should be starting soon... you should go so that you can see Mooooori," she teased warmly.

Megumi went toward the sound of her friend's voice and glomped the hell out of her. "You had me worried! Besides, I won't go to the party if you won't."

"Sorry!" She apologized "...And I guess we won't be going to that party then," she added with a smile. "So how bout we leave this joint and go find us some food! I think I saw a cafe' a lil bit down the road want to go?"

"Oooh! Let's! I don't think I had anything to eat all day. Oh wait," she sweatdropped here, "I haven't!" She laughed at herself and linked arms with her best friend, making sure they each had their notebooks. She made to the bathroom door.

The two were only a few hundred feet from the bathroom when the Hitachiin twins came up behind them. "You can't be wearing that to the party!" they exclaimed grabbing the two.

"HIKARU, let me gooo!" Azumi cried.

"Karou! We're not going!" Megumi cried.

They shoved the girls into one of the empty rooms and began to work their magic. It wasn't too long before:

"THERE ALLLLLL DONE!" The twins said in unison and stood back to see their creations.

A/N: It's taking me much longer than I thought to go through and correct things. Forgive us if there are still mistakes. Hope you guys are enjoying! And remember:

Mousey: We love reviews!

Both: Ja ne!


End file.
